<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spellbound by your scent by FaeFauna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792341">Spellbound by your scent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna'>FaeFauna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Boy in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Getting Together, Human x Demon, Human!Jaeyoung, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Mention of wounds, Porn with Feelings/plot, Succubus!Changyoon, au - non famous/fantasy elements, theme park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Why is this party so boring and that guy in a skirt so hot-<br/>Jaeyoung wanted to leave already until he was tapped on the shoulder by a pretty dude that was going to spice up his Halloween.</p><p>"What brings you here?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hallonfween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that only during Halloween is when underworld beings come out to mingle among humans. It’s an exciting time, but...</p><p>
  <em>God this party is boring</em>
</p><p>Jaeyoung just wanted to go home. He was forced to come here by his loud ass collegue Minkyun. “You don’t go out enough," he had said. However, as soon as they arrived Minkyun bolted away, leaving Jaeyoung to awkwardly stand in the hallway. Jaeyoung didn’t know anyone here so he just headed for the kitchen, grabbed the strongest stuff from the fridge and poured it down his throat.</p><p>Someone tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve seen you before? What brings you here?”</p><p>Turning around he saw a guy standing next to him with his hand on his hip, looking at him playfully. Jaeyoung was taken aback by the outfit the other was wearing, a puffy top singed together with a sturdy black leather corset, decorated with lacing to compliment his figure-all accompanied by a red and black checkered skirt, finished off with purposely torn stockings and ankle boots.</p><p>Jaeyoung figured from the horns and spade tipped tail, the other must’ve been dressed up as a devil. A tail that seemed to be moving...? Maybe Jaeyoung was just a bit too tipsy already.</p><p>The nasally voice turned sassy. “Hey? Did you not hear me? or are you too mesmerized by my thighs?” he asked with a grin, lifting his skirt ever so slightly, snapping Jaeyoung out of it.</p><p>“What? No, no… And also no, I don’t come here often 'cuz I hate gatherings like this.”</p><p>“Then <em>why</em> are you here?”</p><p>Wyatt pointed towards the living room where a bunch of people crowded together to rhythmically bounce up and down on heavy music.</p><p>“Some douchebag that is probably in there dragged me here.”</p><p>The little devil man hoisted himself up on the kitchen counter and crossed his legs. Jaeyoung had a hard time not staring at the beautiful, well toned limbs that were being held captive by transparent black fabric.</p><p>Trying to distract himself, he downed another shot and started idle chitchat.</p><p>“So, what should I call you?" he shouted, trying to be louder than the beats that just got turned up.</p><p>The other giggled, “what? You want my number already?”</p><p>“What did you say?! I can’t hear you with this god awful music.”</p><p>The other grabbed Jaeyoung’s collar and pulled him close. He felt soft lips being placed on the shell of his ear. “Do you want my number already?” the devil man asked.</p><p>The hairs in his neck stood up as a sweet scent entered his nose a strange feeling washed over him: a feeling of intense hunger, hunger for the ass seated atop the counter. He wanted to rip those stockings apart and make a mess of the pretty red lips that smiled at him gleefully, as if they knew they were suddenly being hunted after. Jaeyoung was shocked by his sudden need, he never felt this before. It punched him in the face just now as he got close to the other, a big horny punch.</p><p>In a bold move he put his hand on the amazing looking thigh and moved in closer.</p><p>“I just asked for your name.”</p><p>“Oohh,” the devil hummed teasingly, “well, I don’t give my name generally, but since you asked so nicely, you can call me Changyoon.”</p><p>Jaeyoung's collar was released and he stepped back. Using all of his strength to remove his hand from the other's soft leg.</p><p>“I think I’ll go home now though, I’m starting to feel a bit sick, I think.”</p><p>Honestly, Jaeyoung was just scared that if he didn’t leave the situation, he would try to make out with the other on the spot. He started to feel dizzy, how could anything smell this great? It felt as if the scent had put a spell on him. This night was weird, he was dragged here without his consent, downed a bottle of something he couldn’t pronounce and now wanted to ravage another man in a skirt. It felt best to just leave, jack off and sleep before he did anything drastic.</p><p>“Alright, it was nice meeting you!” Changyoon uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. “I hope to see you again soon…....”</p><p>“Jaeyoung.”</p><p>“Right, let’s meet again, Jaeyoung," the devil singsonged before jumping off and walking into the crowd.</p><p>After quickly emptying the last of the bottle he had grabbed from the fridge he hurried home, shooting Minkyun a passive aggressive text before he left.</p><p>The fresh air did him some good, he was happy to be out and away from the little devil man. Something felt off about him, he seemed to look right through Jaeyoung, as if he was being played with. Not that he didn’t like it but it did confuse him, to get <em>that</em> horny, <em>that</em> quickly... It was also the first time this had happened over a <em>man</em>. Trying to shake the feeling, he took the long route home.</p><p>When he was in the heat of his apartment again, he threw off his jacket, hurried to his bedroom, opened the door and nearly had a heart attack.</p><p>“How the fuck did you get here?!” Jeayoung yelled, clutching his heart.</p><p>Changyoon was spread out on his bed, laying there casually, staring at the ceiling. “Damn, you took a long time. I nearly fell asleep," he said, "your bed sure is comfy.”</p><p>“How. Did. You. Get. Here?!”</p><p>The other got up. “Alright alright, relax.” He walked over and pushed Jaeyoung softly against the wall, leaning against him. “Do you really want to know?” Changyoon whispered against the other's jaw.</p><p>Jaeyoung tried to keep his cool as the incredible scent surrounded him again. “Yes.”</p><p>In a flash Changyoon's eyes turned purple and his pupils narrowed. Before the other could process anything, big black bat-like wings slipped out from two perfectly cut holes in the corset, but ripping through the fabric of the puffy top. They created a soft breeze as they stretched out. The hands that were placed on Jaeyoung's broad chest grew big black nails that dug into him softly.</p><p>Changyoon licked the other's jawline. “I flew here.” He smiled, revealing small fangs.</p><p>“I definitely had too much to drink…”</p><p>The fangs got covered by a pout. “That’s mean.”</p><p>“What? Do you expect me to just accept that there is a demon here rubbing against me.”</p><p>“I’m not ‘just a demon’," Changyoon rolled his purple eyes, “I am, what you humans would call, a succubus.”</p><p>“Alright, yeah, much more acceptable.”</p><p>“Oh please, you were drooling over me like an hour ago." Changyoon trailed a hand down to cup Jaeyoung’s erection. “At least your body does seem to like that I’m here.”</p><p>The touch nearly made him groan, at least it was enough evidence that this demon was at least <em>real</em>. “Okay, I’ll accept <em>that</em> you are here. But now <em>why</em> are you here?”</p><p>Jaeyoung tried to hold in his whine as Changyoon grinded his hips against him.</p><p>"I think that's pretty obvious," Changyoon whispered, "I came to have my meal." He grabbed the back of Jaeyoung's head and pulled him into a kiss, slipping his tongue past the other's lips. 

</p><p>Jaeyoung just let it happen, his mind still hadn't caught up, but his body had already decided. He grabbed Changyoon's hips and pulled him close, making sure their mouths wouldn't disconnect. Changyoon's lips were soft and he tasted sweet, it made Jaeyoung want more. </p><p>He pulled the other across the room and threw him on the bed, even surprising himself with the aggressiveness. Changyoon fell on his back making his skirt fold up, revealing a cute black thong underneath the tights he was wearing.</p><p>"Do you like them?" Changyoon chuckled, "You're staring."</p><p>Without saying a rebuttal, because he couldn't deny that they looked good, Jaeyoung ripped his eyes from the other's crotch and settled in between his legs. He leaned down and kissed the other passionately, but to be honest, he had no clue how to go further.</p><p>Changyoon noticed the hesitation and smiled. "You've never done it with a man before have you?"</p><p>"I know some stuff."</p><p>Changyoon hummed. "I just need your help for a bit," he said while looking at the sharp nails on his fingers, "I'll take care of the rest."</p><p>As an answer, Jaeyoung grabbed a bottle from his nightstand while mumbling, "I know this much."</p><p>"Oh, I don't need such, honey," Changyoon cooed, "my body does that."</p><p>He knew and accepted demons existed, but he had no clue about them. So with a bit of a confused look, Jaeyoung lifted Changyoon's leg and let it rest over his shoulder. He bit on the inside of the soft thighs, letting his tongue trail over the fabric around it, making Changyoon whimper.</p><p>"Since it's already torn, you don't mind right?" Jaeyoung smiled, took a part of the tights around Changyoon's ass between his fingers, hooked it with his nail and ripped it apart.</p><p>"You didn't even wait for me to answer," Changyoon spouted amused.</p><p>"Gonna complain?"</p><p>"No, but I will if those fingers aren’t inside me soon.” Changyoon's cheeks flushed red and his eyes became determined. “That was hot."</p><p>With a slightly proud smile, Jaeyoung spread the slippery substance, which he couldn't quite place, around Changyoon's rim, it felt like lube, just a tad different, thicker. He gave up trying to analyse it and pushed his fingers past the tense muscle. Moans started to fill the room as he rubbed the other's insides. The thong got soiled by precum while Changyoon quickly grew slutty. The view, the outfit, the sound...it increased Jaeyoung's impatience and he quickly added another finger, stretching the other's rim further.</p><p>Changyoon looked beautiful; sweat formed, sticking the brown locks surrounding his horn, to his forehead. The large bat wings laid motionless around him while he breathed heavily, clutching the bed. His skirt was folded up, keeping the torn thighs and string of black fabric in view, the thong was lazily moved aside to make way for Jaeyoung’s hand, it got a little annoying but he forced a third finger in anyway.</p><p>“F-...uck,” the little devil man moaned, his tail twitching around together with his body. He reached down and pushed the fingers out of him so he could sit up. The hunger in the purple coloured eyes sent a shiver down Jaeyoung's spine.</p><p>Changyoon bit Jaeyoung’s lower lip, leaving a small cut with his fangs. Regardless of the pain, Jaeyoung let out a whine as their lips disconnected.</p><p>Changyoon got off the bed and out of his lower garments, only leaving the skirt on.<br/>
No words were spoken, Changyoon knew what he wanted and how to achieve it. He pushed Jaeyoung on the bed, undid his jeans, not bothering to pull them further than the ankles. Jaeyoung didn’t have any time to rethink his decisions as a beastly looking man crawled on top of him, although, no cell in his body was questioning this situation, he wanted this. Claws trailed down his body towards his dick to keep it steady. Jaeyoung grabbed the soft thighs next to his hips as Changyoon lowered himself, letting out a loud moan, stopping halfway. The heat around his dick made Jaeyoung buck up, forcing himself to the hilt inside the devil man on top of him. It made Changyoon yelp and fall forward, digging his nails into Jaeyoung’s chest to catch himself. Changyoon's head jerked back, moving up. He groaned as he took the other's cock back in again. When he got used to the size, he leaned back, resting a hand on Jaeyoung’s leg, and picked up the pace.</p><p>Changyoon rode him eagerly, his mouth hung open, his eyes glazed over and the big wings flapped softly with him on the rhythm. The skirt fluttered up everytime he sat back down. Jaeyoung slipped his hand under the fabric, wrapping it around Changyoon's cock, creating a hole for the other to fuck into as he moved up and down. Jaeyoung moved against the rhythm to hit the other's insides deeper. With every thrust, Changyoon's moans got louder and his movements weakened. Noticing the sluggishness, Jaeyoung grabbed the hem of the other's corset and pulled him towards him, creating distance to pull out.</p><p>Without warning, he threw Changyoon on his back, who shivered as his legs were pushed up against his chest and Jaeyoung forced himself back inside, immediately slamming their hips together, breathing heavily, chasing his release.</p><p>Changyoon's eyes rolled back and grabbed onto the other. “Oh...My……. Please...” His tail curled around his thigh as his body tensed up. Jaeyoung felt Changyoon shudder, staining his own skirt with his cum. Nails dug into Jaeyoung's shoulder, begging him to stop. He paid no attention to the whines coming out of the devil man, he rolled his hips into him until he came, not showing mercy as he rode out his orgasm.</p><p>The room got quiet, only the sounds of heavy breathing remained. Jaeyoung pulled back and let himself fall on top of the other. Breathing in the other’s sweet scent, he still felt odd. He thought the feeling would disappear after being satisfied, but it didn’t, he felt a bit nervous.</p><p>They laid on the bed, Jaeyoung finally let his brain catch up. This was a wild night, he briefly showed his face at a party he hated and met a flamboyant man there, who was suddenly in his bed and his mind didn't even take more than a minute to accept having sex with him.</p><p>He felt a familiar tap on his shoulder from the figure he was laying on.</p><p>“Let me use your shower. I’m so sticky.”</p><p>Jaeyoung chuckled, “sure.”</p><p>“Wanna join me?”</p><p>“Alright.” He got up. “Will it fit tho? Your wings are pretty huge.”</p><p>“I’ll tuck them back in,” Changyoon mumbled as he dropped his clothes on the ground.</p><p>“Oh, one more thing I’m curious about. What’s that spell you used?”</p><p>“Spell? What the fuck are you on about?”</p><p>“You know, the scent, was it to seduce me?”</p><p>Changyoon bursted out laughing. “There is no such thing idiot, I don’t do that magic shit.”</p><p>“Then what? How did you turn me on that much?” he blurted out.</p><p>The laughter got louder. “Think for yourself idiot.”</p><p>Jaeyoung froze and wanted to punch himself in the face.</p><p><em>I did not fall hopelessly in love at first sight with a goddamned demon of all things</em>.</p><p>Changyoon composed himself and walked closer. “Well at least you’re cute,” he flirted, “I’ll stay with you for a little longer.” He turned around on his heels and went off to the bathroom “Feed me again tomorrow, darling,” the devil man hummed, leaving Jaeyoung dumbfounded in his room.</p><p>They say that only during Halloween is when underworld beings come out to mingle among humans. It’s an exciting time...</p><p>But it seems like this being was gonna bug him way past spooky season.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, so I decided to pick this up? For no real reason other than that I love this Changyoon :']</p><p>Hope you enjoy nontheless :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaeyoung! Feed me again!" </p><p>"I need to get this done, alright?" Jaeyoung answered from his desk.</p><p>Changyoon wandered into the office to stand behind him, soft lips met Jaeyoung’s neck and nibbled at his skin. "Come on, it's been forever."</p><p>"It's been four days…" </p><p>"Way more," Changyoon murmured.</p><p>"Just wait, go back to the living room, I nearly have this done," Jaeyoung bargained.</p><p>With stompy feet, Changyoon left the room again, acting a little hurt.</p><p>A few months had passed since a weird other being seduced him after a Halloween party. Changyoon had really taken a liking to staying here, he sometimes left for an hour or so, but he never really said where he went. Other times, he would leave when Jaeyoung asked him to get something from a store, but generally, he stayed home a bunch.<br/>
To Jaeyoung's surprise, Changyoon knew a decent amount about society, while his manners weren't always up to par, he knew how money and the TV worked, which was more than Jaeyoung had expected. Apart from that, the only thing Jaeyoung had really found out since then, was that he indeed had fallen in love with that demon and that Changyoon was demanding, although not in an obnoxious way. It was always cute when he came to mewl a need and Jaeyoung loved fulfilling them to see the other smile. Yet this week, he had to deny most requests, as he did a lot of overtime on projects and had to get up again early next morning.</p><p>"Here," Changyoon mumbled and set a plate next to Jaeyoung. </p><p>"Oh, thank you." </p><p>The long days mostly made him forget to eat and the scent of spaghetti reminded him that this was only his second meal of the day, while the sun was already setting. Changyoon was a decent cook, the first month he was here, the smoke alarm had gone off more than once, but recently, he had gotten better and often made dinner.</p><p>While downing the food, Jaeyoung finished the last bit of his report. A sigh bounced through the room together with his laptop being shut. He walked to the living room and Changyoon was just laying on the couch, he had gone out for groceries it seemed, since he was back into his clothing. Changyoon mostly lazed around the house with skimpy underwear and one of Jaeyoung's shirts, but at least had the decency to wear proper clothes when going out, although most older people still called out to him for dressing in weird things. Most people didn't appreciate the revealing shirts and frilly skirts Changyoon was keen on wearing, but luckily he didn't care much for the calling and Jaeyoung himself found that they fitted Changyoon, since he always grew such a big smile whenever he found a new fun outfit, and as long as he was happy and confident, Jaeyoung couldn't care less for what the other was doing. </p><p>Today too, Changyoon had opted for a long sleeved black turtleneck, a rather short skirt and fishnet tights, the combat boots that often finished these types of outfits were kicked off next to the couch.</p><p>"I'm done," Jaeyoung announced, making Changyoon's face light up as he got off the sofa in an instant.</p><p>Jaeyoung rushed over when Changyoon's knees almost gave out.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," Changyoon hummed back and wrapped his arms around Jaeyoung's shoulders. </p><p>He connected their lips and Jaeyoung answered the action by pulling Changyoon's body against his own. A growl almost instantly left Changyoon when his hips grinded against Jaeyoung's. </p><p>Knowing Changyoon had already lost some of his favourite shirts during heated moments, Jaeyoung quickly pushed the turtleneck up right in time for Changyoon to lose his control and transform to the little devil appearance. The bat-like wings flapped gently when they were released, the stumpy horns peeked out from between locks of brown hair, the intimidating nails dug into Jaeyoung's skin and the purple eyes looked longingly at him.<br/>
Changyoon's breath was heavy, heavier than normal.</p><p>"Are you sure you are okay?" Jaeyoung inquired again.</p><p>"I am," Changyoon nearly whispered, "just… hurry up."</p><p>The claws hooked into Jaeyoung's belt and pried it open to undo the trousers it trapped. </p><p>"Shouldn't we go to the bedroom?" Jaeyoung wondered.</p><p>Changyoon yanked Jaeyoung towards the couch and sat him on it. "This does fine too, no?" he suggested.</p><p>When Changyoon took a place on his knees, settling on the floor, in between the other's legs, Jaeyoung wasn't going to deny that this was perfectly fine. He lifted his hips so the other could pull the trousers all the way down and for good measure, just take them off all together.<br/>
The first few times the sharp claws wrapped themselves around Jaeyoung’s dick, he feared it, but Changyoon had never hurt him before and was always gentle. However today, that fear slightly settled in again with the rough moves Changyoon displayed. </p><p>Another thing he hadn’t thought about, was why <em>this</em> situation had never happened before, Changyoon licked along Jaeyoung’s shaft and it made the latter remember the sharp blades Changyoon’s canines became in this form.</p><p>"Wai—" he tried to pause the other, but Changyoon's mouth already engulfed his dick and it made his plea fizzle out into a groan. </p><p>Despite the hungry nature of Changyoon's moves, he made an effort to keep his fangs from scraping Jaeyoung's skin, although it still scared the latter.</p><p>"Can you… withdraw your fangs?" he asked nervously.</p><p>Changyoon pulled back and curled a corner of his mouth into a woozy smirk. "I could do such things if you hadn't made me wait so long," he explained vaguely before filling his mouth again. </p><p>He took the length to the back of his throat, taking away all further questions Jaeyoung had. A claw then moved alongside Changyoon's mouth, stroking down the base while the lips played over the tip. Jaeyoung rested a hand on the moving head.<br/>
The danger this action had, evaporated from Jaeyoung’s mind the more intense Changyoon became. The claw that wasn’t working Jaeyoung’s cock was digging into his thigh, being just short of drawing blood. Luckily, Jaeyoung wasn't quickly bothered by pain, and with Changyoon's lips over his dick, he cared even less.<br/>
It didn't take long before his orgasm came close, making Jaeyoung realize it had indeed been a while.</p><p>“Chang...yoon,” Jaeyoung murmured and signed for the other to stop by placing a hand on his cheek, but it only got Changyoon to take him in deeper.</p><p>Jaeyoung muttered a pleasured cuss under his breath and cocked his head, letting the sensations take over him. A satisfied groan left Changyoon when bitter liquid finally fell on his tongue. He hungrily drank it down and continued his movements. Jaeyoung tried to form words but Changyoon didn’t give him even a second to organize his mind, so he sloppily grabbed the other’s head and pulled him off his dick.</p><p>Almost animalistically, Changyoon climbed onto the other’s lap.</p><p>“Give me more,” he cooed with a slight growl.</p><p>“Take off your tights first,” Jaeyoung answered, not wanting to do it himself and accidentally rip them.</p><p>“No need,” Changyoon grinned against his neck.</p><p>Slightly confused, Jaeyoung let his hand wander underneath Changyoon’s skirt, feeling along the relief the large holed fishnets brought to the skin.<br/>
Changyoon grinded down while Jaeyoung let his fingers pass through one of the holes in the tights and grew a small yet not surprised smile when he noticed underwear missing.</p><p>"Did you go outside like this?"</p><p>"Maybe," Changyoon smiled proudly, "I just knew you would be done with work soon, so I thought I'd make it easy."</p><p>Jaeyoung let out a small snicker and started playing with the other's hole, spreading around the lubricant Changyoon's body always created on its own. As soon as Jaeyoung inserted a finger, Changyoon latched onto his lips with a low groan. Jaeyoung felt his tongue being cut slightly with Changyoon’s uncoordinated moves. He seemed incredibly impatient, licking into the other's mouth with a wild need, his tail whipped around and his claws appeared to be trying their best not to cause any wounds. Changyoon's hips stuttered while the other fingered into him. </p><p>"Hurry up," Changyoon murmured against the other's jaw. </p><p>Jaeyoung listened to the request and quickly inserted another finger, moving them against the other's slippery insides.<br/>
Changyoon pressed himself closer and reached down to stroke both the other's dick. The excitement made Changyoon's other claw break through the shirt and into Jaeyoung's skin, who hissed at the sudden pain. Fear grew in Changyoon’s eyes and he instantly took the nails out of the other.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry."</p><p>The pain wasn't big enough to concern Jaeyoung, so he felt it would be fine to leave for later. He just grinned and added another finger, making Changyoon's eyelid flicker shortly.</p><p>Through the moan that the action forced out, Changyooon asked, "are you sure you're alright?" </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Jaeyoung mumbled, pulling the other into a kiss again. </p><p>Instead of the other’s hurt shoulder, Changyoon moved his claw to sink it into the backrest of the couch, continuing to work Jaeyoung's dick with his other.</p><p>"Enough, please," he breathed in between kisses.</p><p>"Alright," Jaeyoung smiled, "but I feel you will either ruin my shoulders or my couch if you face me like this, so turn around."</p><p>Changyoon looked behind Jaeyoung and indeed saw that his nails were close to tearing through the fabrics. With gentle yet firm moves, Changyoon was pushed off the other's lap and put on the couch, sitting on his knees while resting on his lower arms. His tail sweeped sluggishly underneath the skirt as Changyoon looked behind him with rosy cheeks, his eyes stood lustful, yet almost frightening. Jaeyoung wondered if the other would kill him if he left now, he snickered to himself at that thought while playing with the other’s butt as he settled behind him. </p><p>“What are you laughing about?” Changyoon cooed with lazy words.</p><p>“You just look nice,” Jaeyoung answered.</p><p>“How about you stop playing then, and fuck me,” Changyoon joked back, making the other keep a faint smile. </p><p>“At least you do know how to ask.” </p><p> </p><p>Changyoon’s skirt just covered his buttcheeks and Jaeyoung only folded the fabric up enough to get a view of the other's hole. The tights were luckily open enough  for Jaeyoung to fit through and press the tip of his dick against the other’s rim.<br/>
He wanted to tease Changyoon more but the prospect of being inside him was too amazing, so he slowly pushed himself past the muscle.</p><p>When he was only halfway, Changyoon leaned back into him, taking him in fully. An instant groan boiled up inside Jaeyoung and he almost lost his balance. To steady himself, he set one foot on the ground, keeping the other between Changyoon's leg and the backrest. </p><p> Jaeyoung pulled back before forcing himself deep inside Changyoon, making the devil man let out a loud moan. The big bat wings curled themselves up as all Changyoon's muscles tensed shortly under the force. </p><p>With both hands on the other's ass, Jaeyoung loved how the fishnets trapped the skin and slightly bore into it with how tense they were in the current position. His own baggy shirt killed some of the view so he threw it off and set his pace rougher, watching Changyoon's asscheeks bounce every time he rammed his hips against them. </p><p>Hazy eyes looked at him while Changyoon's mouth hung open, letting pass all the other's slightly nasally moans.<br/>
This position definitely didn't secure the safety of his couch however, Changyoon was holding onto the fabric and clawing it everytime Jaeyoung pushed inside. The spade tipped tail sweeped on the rhythm of the other's thrusts, tensing up alongside every groan.</p><p> </p><p>Still wanting to save the fabrics, as he knew Changyoon would feel bad for tearing them, he leaned down and stopped his movement, the other nearly looked mad when he did so.<br/>
Snaking an arm over Changyoon's chest, he straightened his back and pulled the little devilman up against his body. One hand trailed underneath Changyoon's skirt and palmed his dick, the other, that held the other's chest, pinched one of the prominent nipples, making Changyoon add more whimpers to his plethora of moans. </p><p>While softly rubbing over the fishnets covering the other's dick, Jaeyoung resumed thrusting his hips. Changyoon reached a hand over his shoulder to hold on to Jaeyoung, bending his back for the other to get a deeper angle. </p><p>Jaeyoung sank his teeth into the supple flesh of Changyoon's neck. He let the hand on Changyoon's dick rest on the other’s hips, to hold them steady while his moves became rough as his euphoria neared. </p><p>The claw that had reached back and was holding onto Jaeyoung, broke more of his skin, although he nearly didn’t feel it as his orgasm blocked the sensation. His mind spun and his muscles nearly gave out while the high rushed through him. He groaned subtly when the claw in his skin tensed up and Changyoon's rim squeezed around him as the devil man came against the inside of his skirt, dirtying the clothes he was wearing.<br/>
Sluggishly, Jaeyoung rode them through their orgasms. He kissed a small mark on the other's velvet skin while he stopped his hips. </p><p>Careful moves guided Changyoon to his hands again before Jaeyoung slipped out of him. He seemed to need a second to gather himself, so Jaeyoung went to grab a random towel for them to clean with, and also wetted some fabric for his small wound. </p><p> </p><p>When he came back, Changyoon was getting out of his soiled clothing.</p><p>"Fuck," he breathed satisfied, "I really thought I was going to die…” he looked at the other who pressed a cloth against his skin, “is your shoulder alright…?"</p><p>"It is,” Jaeyoung said, noticing the wound was a lot less deep than he had expected, “And also I wasn't that rough, you won’t die," he snickered as he found his underwear again to step into.</p><p>"I meant as in, if you made me wait any longer," Changyoon clarified.</p><p>"It has been like four days…"</p><p>"Longer. And also I can live without for like 20. How about you try not feeding for days on end," the devilman pouted.</p><p>"Didn't you also eat dinner just now?"</p><p>Changyoon's expression quickly grew baffled. "Jaeyoung…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't live off spaghetti, I barely even taste that shit."</p><p>"Then cook something else?!" Jaeyoung argued, his confusion only growing.</p><p>"Are you daft?!"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't get energy from <em>your</em> kind's food," Changyoon's voice lowered, "I'm not human."</p><p>Jaeyoung's face showed he realized something. "I didn't know that...<em>that</em> was your actual diet..."</p><p>"Why do you think I refer to sex as 'feed me' rather than 'fuck me'...?"</p><p>"I don't—... I'm sorry," Jaeyoung muttered, "didn't you go to other people, though?"</p><p>Changyoon had wiped himself off and hoisted his legs up, wrapping his wings around his body to gather some heat. "What? Where did you get that idea from?"</p><p>"You sometimes just dip for an hour or so, I figured you must be with others."</p><p>"No, I just go for exercise, my wings get stiff quickly."</p><p>"Yeah I wondered about that, since you never stretch them at home," Jaeyoung remarked and let a hand brush over the wing.</p><p>Even though Changyoon nearly instantly transformed into this appearance when he grew horny, which happened fairly often, Jaeyoung hadn't really inspected the features, Changyoon mostly tucked everything back in quickly. Now too, when Jaeyoung's hand lost contact, Changyoon took his wings back and they disappeared again as soon as they folded onto his back, taking the horns, tail, fangs and claws with them, the pretty colour in the other's eyes was always last to leave. </p><p>"Your apartment is too small to fly in," Changyoon argued.</p><p>Now that the other's wing-blanket had left, Jaeyoung found a proper blanket in the sofa table to wrap around Changyoon.</p><p>"Yeah, that's fair. Can I come with you some time?" Jaeyoung asked, "I've never seen you fly."</p><p>"That's... alright," Changyoon said in a denying way, "I just went today." </p><p>“I wasn’t talking about this week anyway, I need a few days to just do nothing,” Jaeyoung let out a loud sigh, finally realizing he would have a bunch of free time. It made Changyoon shift his eyes as he hugged himself underneath the blanket. </p><p>"About...this week," Changyoon mumbled in a small voice, "I’m sorry I nagged you a bunch. If I'm too much for you, just say so," he smiled, "I can be quite a demand…"</p><p>"Not at all," Jaeyoung breathed immediately, "you're never a bother, I was just busy. I'm sorry I didn't clock that you <em>need</em>…this,” he explained, referring to the situation prior.</p><p>"That's alright. I can go to others… if you want me to."</p><p>"My deadline is over, so I won't have to work on stuff anymore for a bit, I can take care of you again," Jaeyoung informed.</p><p>"I don't want you to have sex with me just out of obligation," Changyoon put bluntly.</p><p>"I don't. I never have, and I won't in the future either."</p><p>Another silence followed but there still seemed to be a lot on Changyoon's mind, it only came out in the form of a deep sigh.</p><p>"What's up?" Jaeyoung wondered.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just being annoying," Changyoon grinned and stretched his body.</p><p>"What?" Jaeyoung stopped the other from stepping off the couch.<br/>
He yanked Changyoon closer and sat him on his lap, trapping him by locking his arms around the curved waist. "What's on your mind?" he asked.</p><p>"Like I said, nothing."</p><p>"Changyoon, I want to know what you think. I already apparently didn't know what your diet was, and don't want to miss more," Jaeyoung sighed, "I want to treat you properly."</p><p>"Why? You humans shouldn't care for demons," Changyoon hummed casually, plucking some cotton dust from Jaeyoung's shoulder and eyeing the scratch real quickly.</p><p>"It's not weird to want to care for someone you love," Jaeyoung gave back and it froze Changyoon.</p><p>"...You're really still in love with me?" he asked with caution.</p><p>"Yes," Jaeyoung confirmed.</p><p>"You're insane."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm a demon."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Just go find some cute human, you idiot," Changyoon scoffed and tried to get out but Jaeyoung held him tightly.</p><p>“I don’t want to,” he answered promptly.</p><p>Changyoon sighed. “Why are you in love with me? Was I that good in bed?" he smiled weirdly.</p><p>"No…?" Jaeyoung felt slightly offended by the assumption, "I probably fell for you when we met at the party, way before you jumpscared me in my room. And after that I just liked you more because of how kind and funny you are."</p><p>"I'm not kind," Changyoon laughed, "I forced myself into your apartment and just stayed here."</p><p>"And you learned to cook for me, <em>and</em> join me at the dinner table even though you don’t need food. I also notice you clean the rooms sometimes," Jaeyoung argued, "you are kind."</p><p>"I'm not. I'm just some sex demon that feeds off you," Changyoon grinned fakely. "No good comes from liking me." </p><p>"I don't care what you are,” Jaeyoung assured, “I know you're kind, loving and funny." He brushed a hand over Changyoon's back.</p><p>"You're an idiot."</p><p>"Maybe, but just I like you."</p><p>"That's what makes you an idiot." Changyoon fell forward to rest his head on Jaeyoung's shoulder. "Please, just kick me out if I'm annoying."</p><p>“Never.” </p><p>Jaeyoung stayed quiet after that, but a few words haunted his mind. They hurt him a little, <em>'a demon that just feeds off you,'</em> it sounded harsh.</p><p>"Say," he started when Changyoon stepped off the other's lap.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Do you really just stay here for...sex?"</p><p>"That's all I need."</p><p>"Why did you stay here during this week then?"</p><p>Changyoon turned his eyes downwards, scanning nothingness for answers. </p><p>As he stayed quiet, Jaeyoung took the lead and stood up. “I didn’t sleep with you so why did you stay? If all you needed was sex.” He stepped forward and tilted his head to try and meet Changyoon’s gaze.</p><p>The other instantly grew a defensive attitude and kept their distance by setting himself backwards. "Stop it, Jaeyoung," he scolded, noticing the curiosity in the other’s voice</p><p>"Why?" Jaeyoung asked, squinting his eyes slightly to try and read the other</p><p>"I don’t want to talk about this. Just stop with these feelings, I’ll still fuck you, no need to harbour such feelings to keep me around."</p><p>"I can’t <em>just stop my feelings</em>. I genuinely like you."</p><p>"Do you hear yourself?" Changyoon scoffed. "I'm a sex demon, I'm not made for romance, you can’t ‘love’ me."</p><p>"You aren't 'made' for anything. You are you. If you don't like me back, that's fine, but why are you doubting my feelings—"</p><p>"Because that's all humans ever want from us!" Changyoon growled, "Fuck some demon because it's 'kinky'," he spat with a vengeance in his voice. "When the fun is over, they’ll get sick of you or your appearance and won’t bat an eye putting you on the street."</p><p>Changyoon just stared at Jaeyoung, eyes ever fierce and it got the other quiet, he didn't know how to make Changyoon trust him, or at least his feelings. Jaeyoung knew humans didn’t take too kindly to demons, they weren’t actively hunted, but there was a reason they stayed hidden, society never accepted them.<br/>
When Changyoon didn’t leave from his spot, Jaeyoung averted his eyes and he noticed the other was shaking slightly. It wasn’t out of anger, locking eyes again, they rather stood fearful.</p><p>“Changyoon, I’m—”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Changyoon sighed, “I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Jaeyoung answered with a lighter tone, but he felt his heart sink, it drove home that he knew so little about the other. </p><p>A silence settled in when Jaeyoung didn’t know what to say anymore, so Changyoon took a deep breath and forced his expression into a smile while shifting his eyes around. “I’ll just...go shower, then…” He set a short step back before turning around and heading to the bathroom.</p><p>Jaeyoung, meanwhile, walked to his bedroom and fell on his bed after getting into something lazy. The scratch on his shoulder stung a little, but he ignored it as he noticed his tiredness set in.<br/>
While laying on top of the sheets just staring at the ceiling he replayed some of Changyoon's words, kind of cursing himself for being insensitive.<br/>
During these months, he felt he had been treating the other well, but now found out he knew nothing about him. The other’s hostility being rooted in some fear got Jaeyoung mad at whoever hurt Changyoon in the past.<br/>
Wondering where the other’s mindset came from, he laughed at himself for thinking he could ask about that, he couldn’t even remember if Changyoon had a favourite colour, he knew nothing, yet still wanted the other to trust him.</p><p>
  <em>I’m an idiot.</em>
</p><p>He noticed himself dozing off slightly while promising to take better care of Changyoon, treat him gentler and learn more about him.</p><p> </p><p>A face suddenly entered his vision and hovered above him. "I can't get in, you starfish," Changyoon chuckled.</p><p>Jaeyoung blinked to wake himself up again a little. "Sorry," he muttered and sat himself up with sleepy moves. </p><p>"It's fine," Changyoon hummed and got settled in bed, turning around to flash Jaeyoung a smile.</p><p>Wanting to make good on his promise to himself, Jaeyoung shuffled closer after getting underneath the sheets, he hugged his arms around Changyoon to pull him close. Changyoon moved weirdly underneath the hold but Jaeyoung just squeezed him tight, wanting the other to feel better. The sweet scent the other had, made Jaeyoung’s body freak out and relax at the same time, a flutter rushed through him but his mind emptied, it was an odd yet wonderful sensation.</p><p>"Do you want to lie on this side of the bed?" Changyoon murmured.</p><p>"No," Jaeyoung answered with a whisper.</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"To cuddle."</p><p>"...Why?" Changyoon asked after a short silence</p><p>"Why not?" Jaeyoung gave back through lazy lips.</p><p>Changyoon had no further rebuttal but he was definitely stiff, he shifted around every other second in discomfort.</p><p>"Do you want to have sex again?" Changyoon wondered.</p><p>"No," Jaeyoung breathed, "just a hug. If you don't want to, say so." He rolled on his back but kept an arm underneath Changyoon's neck.</p><p>"I just—... I don't know."</p><p>"You're indeed not much of a hugger," Jaeyoung side-eyed the other.</p><p>"I… I've just never done it…"</p><p>"What? How? You've never hugged anyone?"</p><p>"Yeah, I've hugged people, sex is basically a <em>very</em> intimate hug. But just 'cuddling'? No."</p><p>Jaeyoung softly hummed as an answer. Changyoon just kept lying where he was, so the other took him closer to lay the other's head on his chest.</p><p>"I cannot imagine you've never just hugged someone. You must've met loads of people by now."</p><p>"I probably haven't been alive as long as you think," Changyoon giggled. "Also, most just think it's cool to sleep with a demon, and I get my energy out of it, so we keep it at that. No human cuddles a demon."</p><p>"So you've never had a lover?"</p><p>"Of course not…"</p><p>“So… you’ve never been on a date?”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“A date. Go somewhere fun with someone to get to know each other better,” Jaeyoung explained.</p><p>“Ah, yeah those,” Changyoon remembered, “you humans do those with your partners. I’ve heard that before, but no, I’ve never been on one.”</p><p>“Let’s go on one then!”</p><p>“It’s fine,” answered vaguely.</p><p>“Come one, it’ll be fun. I’ll take you somewhere nice. Let’s go somewhere this weekend.”</p><p>Changyoon sighed with a smile. “Alright, fine,” he gave in.</p><p>“Anything you’ve wanted to do?” Jaeyoung wondered, not knowing what experience the other had already.</p><p>"I..." The other’s voice turned small. “I want to ride a rollercoaster.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm thank you for reading :] i hope this is enjoyable even with the big time in between ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rustling woke him up, a weight sat heavy on his stomach. He opened his eyes and a fanged smile beamed at him. Wings stood proudly and a tail whipped playfully.</p><p>"Good morning," Changyoon hummed.</p><p>Jaeyoung cleared his throat. "Good morning. What time is it?" </p><p>"Time for breakfast," the other answered.</p><p>With a gleeful grin, he leaned down and connected their lips to take Jaeyoung for a ride.</p><p> </p><p>Weekend had come around Changyoon seemed excited, he was playful and giddy all throughout the morning. Although he did seem to want to hide it a little, he failed to contain himself. </p><p>After both were fed in their own way, Jaeyoung was waiting for the other to finally be ready. While he himself was already done, Changyoon took longer, but Jaeyoung already knew that. With the elaborate outfits the other matched together, it always took long.</p><p>When Changyoon stepped out of the bedroom, Jaeyoung was rather surprised by the outfit. It was… new. Clothes he had never seen the other wear, just jeans and a plain shirt.</p><p>"I didn't know you owned jeans?" he questioned softly. "You look nice, though."</p><p>"Ah, yeah, I forgot where I put them, the last time I wore them was with work, which has been a while." Changyoon wandered to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, "they were still in my suitcase."</p><p>Jaeyoung had forgotten about that suitcase Changyoon had brought with him the day he was invited to just move in, since he was already lodging here for a few days. Changyoon had shortly vagued about moving around a lot so he didn't own anything apart from an abundance of clothing shoved into a cheap leather box.</p><p>"I thought you had bought something yesterday which you wanted to wear, that black top?" Jaeyoung joined the other in the kitchen, and hung against the dining table.</p><p>Changyoon emptied his glass. "Ah, well it's a bit...much."</p><p>"Since when does that bother you?" Jaeyoung arched an eyebrow in suspicion. </p><p>"Don’t worry, it's just clothes," Changyoon grinned, "I don't mind what I wear."</p><p>Jaeyoung sarcastically rolled his eyes at the lie. "Since when do you not care? Mister 'buys clothes every other day'."</p><p>Letting his shoulders hang as he had been found out, Changyoon sighed. "I just don't want us to deal with comments the whole day."</p><p>Jaeyoung locked their eyes to get his point across. "Wear something you're confident in," he assured, "it will be fine."</p><p>"Are you sure? They can get a little annoying."</p><p>"Yes, I am sure, I'm good at ignoring people," Jaeyoung said with bravery before continuing. "Although skirts might not be the most ideal on rollercoasters, go put on something you like."</p><p>Changyoon had a small grateful smile, although a faint worry stayed. "Alright." He exited the kitchen again, taking his time to get ready. </p><p>Jaeyoung played on his phone until he heard the combat boots wander through his apartment again. Changyoon had changed into something that gave him a much brighter expression this time around. The black top with off-the-shoulder sleeves long enough for sweater paws Changyoon was so adamant about yesterday, was complemented by short dark blue shorts and black over knee socks. </p><p>"It really is a nice shirt," Jaeyoung remarked, "where do you go to shop normally?"</p><p>"What's with the questions recently?" Changyoon scoffed jokingly, picking up on Jaeyoung's quest to learn more about him. Although, he felt a little awkward with the attention and just answered. "I just… There are multiple thrift stores around here."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know that," Jaeyoung hummed, never having paid much attention to the stores around his neighbourhood.</p><p>"I don't have enough money to go to the bigger chains," Changyoon shrugged, "and the smaller ones tend to have more unique clothing anyway."</p><p>
  <em>Work… money…</em>
</p><p>More information Jaeyoung realized he lacked and had never asked about. "What work do you do?"</p><p>"Alright really, what is with the questions?"</p><p>"Nothing, I'm just curious," Jaeyoung vagued and grabbed his car keys.</p><p>Walking to the vehicle, Changyoon explained anyway. "Currently I don't work, I used to be what most of my kind are, but I hated it so I stopped and just did random jobs that didn't look into my papers.”</p><p>"'Most of your kind are'?" </p><p>"I'm just baffled by how little you know about us…"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I've never encountered any demon, and we don't learn about them…"</p><p>Changyoon chuckled, "it's alright," he shushed and went to clarify. "Most of us are sex workers. It makes decent money and we get our energy without having to hunt. But I didn't like doing it… some clients are… weird," he sugar coated.</p><p>Jaeyoung opened the car door and stepped in, waiting for Changyoon to do the same. "So what did you do after?" he asked.</p><p>"Random things here and there, filling in for people or doing one-day jobs. No one really hires demons long term," Changyoon explained, clicking in his seatbelt.</p><p>"Do they know you are a demon then?"</p><p>"We are born with our features showing for the first few years, so it's instantly put into the system what we are. Anyone can look it up."</p><p>“So they won't hire you? That’s stupid. You are just like any other person” Jaeyoung muttered as he pulled out of his apartment complex’ parking lot.</p><p>“You know how it is, presumptions do more harm than good. Everyone thinks we’ll just bring chaos and sleep with the entire workforce,” Changyoon scoffed. “Anyway,” he rushed quickly, “let’s drop that. Tell me something more fun… was your report accepted?”</p><p>Jaeyoung agreed to the change in topic and explained how it went at work, keeping the conversation going until they found themselves in the noisiness of theme park songs. Changyoon’s eyes seemed to twinkle when he took in the surroundings.</p><p>The theme park was nothing big but what filled it was well decorated with hints of fairy tales and legends. Changyoon seemed to have no clue what to do; he eyed the surroundings but didn't move from his spot. Jaeyoung's chest shook as the endearing display forced him to giggle. He grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him along to walk the park. <br/>Like promised, he ignored all the looks and whispers they got about Changyoon's outfit, the close mindedness of the comments said more about them than the targeted duo, and Jaeyoung took that in his stride. He knew Changyoon was beautiful, and people that judged him for the clothes he liked, he wanted nothing to do with anyway. </p><p>After Changyoon got used to the busyness of the melodies, and decorations, Jaeyoung took him to a line for a rollercoaster. When one of the carts rushed past the group of waiting people, Changyoon was less sure of this decision.</p><p>"We're actually going to ride that?" he asked, trying to feign bravery within his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, you wanted to try a rollercoaster, right?" Jaeyoung grinned back.</p><p>“It’s so...fast.”</p><p>"That's true," Jaeyoung grinned and went to reminisce about other rollercoasters he had been on until they were let into the carts. </p><p>Changyoon awkwardly entered into a two seater in the middle, holding Jaeyoung's hand to stabilize himself. While finding the stumbling cute, Jaeyoung settled next to him and pulled their restraints down, locking them into the carts. After a staff member checked if everyone was held properly, the carts started their route.</p><p>Changyoon seemed more than worried and Jaeyoung couldn't help but laugh at the pure panic in the other's expression. </p><p>A hand slapped down on his knee. "Don't laugh," Changyoon scolded but grew a grin.</p><p>They were taken up to a high point, Changyoon's lips pressing together more and more the higher they went up. Finally at the top, where they paused for a second to increase the tension, Changyoon dug into his restraints until his knuckles whitened, he inaudibly cussed something which morphed into a screech the second they were released and the carts zoomed over the tracks. <br/>Jaeyoung paid almost no attention to the rollercoaster as he was too busy laughing at the loud screaming next to him. The cart got shaken left to right with every new turn, rushing near the ground before shooting back up. Every move got Changyoon to belt another scream and Jaeyoung to laugh until he cried.</p><p>When they pulled into the station again, Changyoon had a look of surprise, wondering if he was still alive. With a wave in front of the other's eyes, Jaeyoung got him out of his trance and the restraints unlocking signalled them to exit their seats. <br/>Changyoon was a bit out of it when they walked out.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Jaeyoung chuckled.</p><p>The other cleared his throat. "Yeah," he breathed.</p><p>Having too much fun, Jaeyoung quickly took the dazed demon to more rides, exhausting Changyoon's vocal cords. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it alright if I go eat something?" Jaeyoung asked when he had sat Changyoon on a bench.</p><p>They had ended up on a plaza in the middle of the park, surrounded by small stands of fried snacks.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Changyoon huffed, coming down from their last ride, still wondering how loop-the-loops were a legal thing and not a death trap.</p><p>"Do you want anything?"</p><p>"Just water is fine."</p><p>Jaeyoung didn't care for what he ate that much and just picked whatever smelled good and also sold a bottle of water. Occasionally he threw a glance over his shoulder to check on his date, but Changyoon was entertaining himself by replaying the coasters. </p><p>Jaeyoung was handed churros and two bottles of water. Changyoon gladly took his drink and downed half of it in one go.</p><p>"So, how are roller coasters?" Jaeyoung hummed and started his snacks after sitting down.</p><p>"Weird," Changyoon concluded, "but cool."</p><p>"That's good,” the other answered relieved. “How are you with haunted houses?" </p><p>"With what?"</p><p>"It's like a house you walk through and you get scared a bunch."</p><p>Changyoon didn't seem to grasp the concept but didn't mind. "Well, we're here, let's try it."</p><p>The day played out further, Changyoon got more new experiences exploring what the park had to offer besides the rollercoasters. <br/>Jaeyoung had bravely suggested the haunted house, but ended up far more scared than his companion. However, he showed his good side again, getting Changyoon through a mirror maze afterwards.</p><p>By the time Jaeyoung grew hungry again, Changyoon was dead on his feet. All the new impulses tired him out more than he thought they would, so instead of eating at the park again, Jaeyoung suggested to just head home, which Changyoon wholeheartedly agreed to. </p><p>With a relaxed meander, they made their way to the parking lot again. </p><p>“Yoonie?” A clear voice called right as they found the car.</p><p>“Ah, Hyojin,” Changyoon mumbled and quickly glanced at Jaeyoung. </p><p>The man that walked their way had sneaky eyes but a friendly smile, while he seemed quite stoic, there was a hidden playfulness in his movement.</p><p>“How have you been? I haven’t seen you around. You quit so suddenly," the man pouted.</p><p>Changyoon shifted his weight around to ease himself. “Yeah, that job… wasn’t for me.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s too bad. What have you been doing then? Where do you live?”</p><p>Jaeyoung felt himself being inspected by the new person and Changyoon grew more nervous while Hyojin eyed his company.</p><p>“Just… here and there, staying with whoever let me,” Changyoon vagued.</p><p>That information made Hyojin turn to Jaeyoung fully and wonder, “so you’re staying with him now?”</p><p>“Yeah. Hyojin, this is Jaeyoung,” Changyoon finally introduced, “Jaeyoung, this is Hyojin, an old colleague of mine.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Jaeyoung nodded cordially.</p><p>“Same here,” Hyojin answered, “thank you for taking care of my friend. When did you two meet?” he asked Changyoon, there was a slight suspicion in his voice and it made the latter cross his arms defensively. </p><p>“Last Octobre…”</p><p>“Then?!” Hyojin exclaimed. “Changyoon, you--”</p><p>“I know. It’s fine. I’m just living with him is all.”</p><p>Hyojin cocked his hip. “Really?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What are you doing here then?”</p><p>“We just went for groceries,” Changyoon said quickly.</p><p>Jaeyoung wondered where that lie came from but tried not to show it on his face, feeling a certain tension in this conversation that he shouldn’t bud into.</p><p>“There are no grocery stores close here,” Hyojin remarked with a scoff and narrowed his eyes. “Did you go on one of those dates to the theme park?”</p><p>It seems the lies had left Changyoon again and he just stayed quiet, making Hyojin conclude that his assumption was correct. </p><p>“Yoon, you know you shouldn’t do this. Falling for a human is--”</p><p>“I know!” Changyoon interrupted, “you don’t have to tell me again. It’s nothing, I swear.”</p><p>Hyojin sighed with pity in his voice. “Come to my house when it gets dangerous okay? Give me your number.”</p><p>Changyoon got out his dated cellphone that kept surprising Jaeyoung everytime it still managed to turn on. It felt like a blast from the past whenever Changyoon opened his flip phone.</p><p>“You still have that thing?!” Hyojin seemed equally surprised.</p><p>“Yes. I don’t have the money for a better one, and also don’t have the need for it.”</p><p>“You just spend too much money on clothes,” Hyojin joked and turned his own phone around, showing his number for the other to jot in and send a text.</p><p>“Oh, let me,” Changyoon mumbled and it made the other giggle.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then,” he grinned. “I’ll text you my address so you can come live with me if needed, alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, don’t worry.”</p><p>Hyojin waved them goodbye and went on his way. When he was out of range, Changyoon let out a deep sigh and finally untensed himself.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Jaeyoung asked as he opened the car door.</p><p>"Yeah…" Changyoon muttered and wandered over to sit in the passenger's seat.</p><p>With the other falling into his own mind, Jaeyoung kept quiet to give him his time. With Hyojin's words, Jaeyoung figured the 'you cannot love a demon' mindset was a shared one, possibly between most demons. </p><p>When they arrived home, Jaeyoung started asking if the other had enjoyed his time and spent the rest of the evening like normal, by the time they laid in bed, Changyoon was oddly cheerful again, thanking the other for a fun day. </p><p>----------</p><p>The next day, his eyes stood different. Jaeyoung was seated at the kitchen table, downing a late Sunday breakfast when Changyoon wandered in.</p><p>"I think I should move out," Changyoon said, keeping himself in the doorframe.</p><p>Jaeyoung stopped his eating and frowned. "Why?"</p><p>"I've lived here long enough, and Hyojin offered me a place, it's better if I go there."</p><p>"What? It's fine if you stay here."</p><p>"It doesn't mean we'll never see each other again." Changyoon walked past Jaeyoung and patted a hand on his shoulder before grabbing himself some water. "Don't worry. You'll just have one less thing bothering you every day."</p><p>"Changyoon, you never bother me," Jaeyoung got up to stand closer. "I'm not going to force you to stay, but why are you leaving?"</p><p>"Like I said, I've intruded long enough," Changyoon smile weakly.</p><p>"You're not intruding," Jaeyoung repeated, "is this because of what Hyojin said? Is it getting 'dangerous'?"</p><p>"Jaeyoung, it's better this way."</p><p>"What is so 'dangerous'?"</p><p>Changyoon shrugged. "Feelings."</p><p>"Why?" Jaeyoung insisted. "It's fine if you <em>don't</em> love me. But why <em>can't</em> you? Is there just some law I don't know about?"</p><p>With a sigh, Changyoon set his glass aside, leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing his arms. </p><p>"Look. Demons aren't supposed to like humans, nothing good comes from it. We're too different. All succubi are good for is sex, not love."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you aren't <em>allowed</em> to love, though." </p><p>"I'm not supposed to."</p><p>"Who told you that--"</p><p>"Everyone!" Changyoon yelled in frustration. "Fucking everyone went on about it always."</p><p>"But why?!"</p><p>"Because we aren't meant to feel love, we aren't made to feel it." The shaking in Changyoon's body returned, trembling through him to affect his vocals. "How can what I feel for you be real?! No other succubus I know has fallen in love. Why can I?"</p><p>"Changyoon." Jaeyoung turned his voice soft in surprise. "You like me?"</p><p>Changyoon closed his eyes for a second. "I do. I think."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"I get that annoying fuzzy feeling that others describe as 'butterflies', I miss you when you're gone and I want to be closer to you," Changyoon summarized with a clenched jaw.</p><p>"That does… sound like you like me."</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>The words stung, the confession had a thick layer of hatred smeared across it. </p><p>"Why don't you want to be in love?" Jaeyoung tried regardless, wanting a proper explanation if he was going to have to let the other go.</p><p>"Everyone told me I shouldn't, I'm weird for wanting to be."</p><p>"Who cares what others think. You should live by your own accord."</p><p>Changyoon scoffed. "I don't want to be ostracized by my own kind…" </p><p>"Would they do that just because you have a partner?" Jaeyoung argued.</p><p>"They started doing so the second I said I was in love with someone," Changyoon countered with bite. </p><p>"Hyojin more seemed concerned for you, he wasn't making fun of you."</p><p>"Others will."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"I don't know, alright? Anyone I meet in the future?" Changyoon answered hastily. "I've been made fun of for it my whole life. I couldn't even be a sex worker because I started feeling lonely." The trembling fully broke his voice. "I hate being in the arms of someone else every other night, even if I have to. I don't want to be fucked and left alone again the next morning. Why am I like this?" the desperation asked. "Why can't I just not care like everyone else?" He sighed. "I finally found a place, but I had to fucking develop feelings for you and now I have to leave again."</p><p>"You don't have to leave," Jaeyoung stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Changyoon.</p><p>"But I'm in love with you."</p><p>"And that's fine," Jaeyoung shushed, "it's perfectly alright, there is nothing wrong with you."</p><p>Changyoon's shoulders shook, he wanted to get more words out but he broke. His breath could only hitch as tears forced themselves out. His arms finally uncrossed and clawed themselves stuck on Jaeyoung's back, holding on tightly until Changyoon's eyes dried. It seemed like hours but Jaeyoung didn't care and held him close until the stuttering breaths stabilized.</p><p>He pulled away and cupped the other's face, rubbing the tears away with his thumbs, brushing underneath the puffy eyes. </p><p>"It's alright," he assured.</p><p>Changyoon sniffled softly, grabbing a paper towel to clean his face properly.</p><p>"Hey," Jaeyoung got the other's attention. "If you want to leave, I'm not going to stop you. But if you love me and want to stay, you're more than welcome."</p><p>Changyoon pinched Jaeyoung's shirt subtly, playing with the fabric. "I don't want to leave," he mumbled.</p><p>"So you'll stay here?" </p><p>Changyoon nodded. </p><p>Finding a little courage and hope, Jaeyoung inched closer, lifting Changyoon's head with a gentle palm on his cheek. "And will you go out with me?"</p><p>"Why do you want to go out with a demon?"</p><p>"I don't want to date 'a demon', I want to date you, because I love you," Jaeyoung kept his eyes locked with the other's, getting his point across. "I don't care for what you are nor the differences we have. I like learning about you and I'm sorry I didn't do so before. But I want to learn, I want to get to know you better and spend every minute with you. So if you want to, will you go out with me?"</p><p>"...Can I?" Changyoon nearly whispered.</p><p>"Only if you want to."</p><p>"I do want to," Changyoon mumbled.</p><p>"That's all that matters," Jaeyoung smiled.</p><p>"Others will judge you."</p><p>"And I won't care."</p><p>Changyoon snuggled himself back into Jaeyoung's shoulder, although his arms were still awkward, still not used to a 'hug'. </p><p>"What should I do?" he asked after a while.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jaeyoung hummed back, placing a kiss on the other's neck, trying to contain his excitement to not scare Changyoon. </p><p>"I don't know how 'dating' works. What will change?"</p><p>"To be fair. Not that much will change. I'll just say 'I love you' a bunch and will take you out for more romantic dates," Jaeyoung answered in a teasing voice and it made Changyoon giggle.</p><p>"You won't… think I'm annoying?"</p><p>"Oh, I <em>know</em> you're annoying," Jaeyoung answered sarcastically with a light tone, "but I love you regardless. Don't worry Changyoon, it'll be fine," he assured.</p><p>Two hands cautiously rested on Jaeyoung's hips while Changyoon stared at him a little awkwardly. Jaeyoung giggled and laid a hand on the other's cheek to angle him for a kiss, meeting the other's lips gently, much more gentle than ever before, just a loving peck.</p><p> </p><p>"My legs are a little tired, though," Changyoon said, "should we go to the bedroom?"</p><p>"What? Didn't you just wake up?" Jaeyoung answered sheepishly and they both grew confused.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about going back to sleep..." Changyoon stated.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You kissed me, so let's fuck."</p><p>"A kiss doesn't mean we'll have sex instantly?!" Jaeyoung raised his eyebrows into a frown.</p><p>"But why else?! Kissing is always for sex."</p><p>"No! I kissed you because I love you. It's nice. As a way to show affection."</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>"You don't just want to kiss?"</p><p>"Sometimes. But kissing has always been for sex."</p><p>"Well, it's not just for that." Jaeyoung gave the other another short peck. "See? Just because I want to. Is it bad?"</p><p>"No…" Changyoon concluded. </p><p>"Good," Jaeyoung teasingly pinched his hand at the other's side, getting him out of his head with a chuckle.</p><p>“Humans are weird.”</p><p>“We definitely are.” Jaeyoung cupped Changyoon’s face. “But I guess we both have a lot to learn, still.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Changyoon grinned back. “I’ll try my best.”</p><p>“Let’s do so, together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally finished this random project I picked back up. It's a bit of a weird coincidence that both things I uploaded this week have themeparks in them, but maybe I'm just projecting some desires...<br/>(I really mis traveling ;--;)</p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wohoo, three days into HallONFween and I already finished a fic .-. </p><p>Too much free time? Just neglecting my other responsibilities? who knows~~</p><p>But I needed Changyoon in a skirt, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>TWT (18+): <a href="https://twitter.com/Faefauna">FaeFauna</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>